stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meatwad
Meatwad is one of the four main characters in Aqua Teen Hunger Force. His low intelligence, naivety, trusting nature, and sexual frustration often cause him to be abused and manipulated by others, most notably Master Shake and the Mooninites. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Personality Meatwad is inarguably the most childish and dumbest member of the Aqua Teens. He is a gullible and extremely unintelligent character whose child-like innocence is often the target of numerous forms of ridicule and bullying by Master Shake and even The Mooninites. Though Frylock tries to protect him from their abuse and corruption, Meatwad is often too oblivious to realize that he is, in reality, being used by them for their various schemes; in fact, there have been times in the series where he would often side against Frylock in an effort to fit in with his supposed friends. Despite his child-like persona, Meatwad does seem to possess limited knowledge of adult culture. An example of this is his knowledge of profanity, although due to his childish outlook on life, he is shown to misinterpret certain words and mistake them for another meaning (Meatwad believed that saying "Fart you, Farthead," was how a person dropped an F- bomb) Powers and Abilities Due to his anatomy, Meatwad has the unique and rather impressive ability to shape his body into various shapes and forms, with the most common by far being a hot dog and an igloo (as seen in the intro to every episode). Periodically he will also shift into various shapes as required by the episode plot, such as a hand displaying the middle finger (while antagonizing passing cars at the Carl Wash), a flower (while high on pills), a "meat bridge", and what he bizarrely imagines to be the likeness of Wayne Gretzky (everybody else except Randy the Astonishing correctly identifies the shape as Abe Lincoln wielding a samurai sword). In some instances, Meatwad has also been shown to be able to multiply into several smaller versions of himself should he be sliced in halfMultiple Meats. The duplicates that he spawns seem to all possess unique personalities that are very similar to the original. The duplicates have also been shown that while they are all in theory parts of Meatwad, they are shown to be smart enough to form what appeared to be a government-style group in which they would discuss various things and make decisions on what course of action that they should take. As his body is entirely made up of meat, Meatwad is also depicted frequently as being invulnerable to most forms of attack, though he is briefly killed when shot with a shotgun in the movie. And has been shot in "The Cloning", "Kangarilla and the Magic Tarantula", and "Working Stiffs", but he did survive, but he did kill himself with a gun in the end of "Grim Reaper Gutters". Relationships With Other Characters Frylock Meatwad and Frylock share a father-son relationship with each other. Despite caring for Frylock, Meatwad frequently ignores his attempts at protecting him, often siding with Master Shake when Frylock voices issue with Shake's asinine plans. Master Shake Shake is usually disrespectful to Meatwad by bullying, make practical jokes on him, taunting, and abusing him, but Shake doesn't really seem to hate Meatwad. Although Meatwad truly likes Shake, he has stated that he does dislike his tricks. In The Last One Forever and Ever (For Real This Time) (We Fucking Mean It), Shake apologizes for bullying Meatwad in the past and he explains that he does it to teach him a lesson. Meatwad has, however, managed to outsmart Master Shake with little to no consequences such as by forcing Shake to eat a scorpion in Party All the Time, and forcing him to swallow a sword in Bookie. Carl Carl generally does not care about Meatwad's well-being but hangs out with Meatwad more so than Frylock and Shake. He is also shown to be kinder to Meatwad than the rest of the Aqua Teens. The Mooninites Meatwad sees the Mooninites as his "Runnin' Crew," a group of friends who care about him. In reality, however, the Mooninites do not care at all what happens to Meatwad and have been known to manipulate him into shoplifting, hypnotizing him with a certain belt, scamming him with useless "Moon Master" merchandise, etcetera. Deaths # PDA: Forcibly drowned to death by Shake in Carl's pool. # Super Birthday Snake: Blown up by Frylock's lasers along with Master Shake. (In the simulation) # The: Likely dies from conjunctivitis. # The Cloning: Killed by Frylock with a candy cane gun. (On TV) # Aqua Teen Cancelation Promo: Killed in an explosion, after crashing into a truck.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP_tgbs99zw # Gee Whiz: Presumably killed by his baby spiders. # Grim Reaper Gutters: Shoots himself in the head. # Moonajuana: Dies from smoke inhalation. # Antenna: Dies of bloodloss along with Carl, Frylock, and George Lowe. # Fake.com Endings ##Zombie Meatwad: Becomes zombified. ##Sandwich Jewels: Presumably killed with a knife by Shake. ##Earth: Dies when the entire planet explodes. # Colon Movie Film for Theaters: ## Killed in an explosion after falling off a cliff. (in the intro) ## Gets his face melted off by Shake's acid. (in the intro) ## Killed by Master Shake with a shotgun. #Reedickyoulus: Dies along with Frylock when the house explodes due to a gas leak. #She Creature: Explodes when the mermaid's babies burst out of his body. #Time Machine: Dies along with the cockroaches in an explosion. #Last Last One Forever and Ever: Dies when the car wash explodes. #Juggalo: Burns to death along with Frylock when ICP burns down the courthouse. #Multiple Meat ## Technically speaking, the original Meatwad is killed after being sliced in half by Master Shake, but in turn, creating two other identical Meatwads. ## The Meatwad-clones are sliced in half roughly 107 times by Shake through various uses. #Zucotti Manicotti: Heavily implied that he might hang himself due to being heavily traumatised. #Piranha Germs: Possibly eaten by dinosaurs. #Mouth Quest: Dies when an alien bursts out of his body. #Knapsack!: Blown up by a missile along with Frylock, Shake, Carl, Jubilee, Knapsack, and Gypsy the GPS. #Rabbit, Not Rabbot: Gets eaten by a snake while he was in the body of a hamster. Total amount of deaths: 26 (133 counting his multiple clone deaths) Gallery meat 5.png|Meatwad as a five meat bridge.png|Meatwad as a bridge in Rabbot meat flipping off finger.png|Meatwad as a middle finger in Carl Wash Meat hot dog.png|Meatwad as a hotdog in the intro meat igloo.png|Meatwad as an igloo in the intro meat tree.png|Meatwad as a Christmas tree The Last One Forever and Ever (For Real This Time) (We Fucking Mean It).png Boston.png 4429.gif Ripnwin.gif Meatwad Shake.PNG|Meatwad as Master Shake Flower Meatwad.PNG|Meatwad as a potted flower Absences Meatwad did not appear in the following episodes. * "Robots Everywhere" * "Sirens" * "Storage Zeebles" * "Spacecadeuce" Note: This list does not take into account opening sequences and closing credits. Criminal Record NOTE: '''This list is not yet completed. * '''Manslaughter: In Ballonenstein", he accidentally electrocutes Carl to death. * 'Murder: '''In "Balloonenstein", Giant Meatwad jumps into the pool, possibly crushing Shake to death. In "Super Birthday Snake", Meatwad shoots Frylock with a shotgun (in the simulation). In "Total Re-Carl", Meatwad blows up Shake with missiles. In "Unremarkable Voyage", Meatwad, Frylock, and Carl torture Shake to death by cutting off his tongue with a chainsaw. In "Chick Magnet", Meatwad shoots a homeless guy with a shotgun. In "Rubberman", Meatwad cuts Carl's arms off with a hacksaw, beats an unnamed person to death by a wrench, cuts a police officer's legs off, and shoots a drug dealer. In "Last Dance for Napkin Lad", Meatwad shoots Shake in the head. In "Zucotti Manicotti", Meatwad shoots Zucotti Manicotti and a live-action arm. In "Hospice", Meatwad burns Shake alive. Trivia *If you count all of his deaths from "Multiple Meat", Meatwad would have the most deaths out of every main character. *Although Meatwad was born in September, in the opening, it is said that he's a Taurus. *Meatwad, along with the other Aqua Teens, originally made his debut in the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "Baffler Meal". He was very similar to as he is today; he still looked similar, sounded the same, but he was gloomy and depressed. He was also voiced by Dave Willis then. *Meatwad has no brain and instead uses a plastic brain-shaped squeaky toy as a substitute. The reason for this is that when Dr. Weird created him, he only gave him spray cheese to compensate for a brain. Which is impressive due to him being made of meat, he also immune to gunshots. He also has the second least amount of deaths in the show. (Frylock has the least amount of deaths overall.) *Meatwad has also stated that he cannot defecate, urinate, or vomit. He compares this to the Thunderdome, except "Two men enter; no man leaves." This however was later proven false in the episode ''Chicken and Beans, ''where Meatwad projectile vomits copiously, all over the sub shop, he also heavily defecated in a bag in ''The Granite Family and heavily urinated in his infection suit in Piranha Germs. *In the episode Der Inflatable Führer Meatwad became Jewish after Adolf Hitler had him circumcised, gave him a bar mitzvah and removed the pork meat from his body. **Despite this, he is seen celebrating Christmas in Zucotti Manicotti. *In the live-action episode, Last Last One Forever and Ever, Meatwad is played by an exercise ball, but he still has Dave Willis's voice. *Meatwad made a non-speaking cameo in The Brak Show episode "Brak Street". *Meatwad had also made a cameo in The Brak Show episode "Bully". *It also seem that he possesses reproductive organs, as stated by Frylock and in the series finale that actually was not the finale, he has children with his unnamed ginger wife. *Meatwad dies at a notably higher rate in the final season. *Out of all 4 protagonists, Meatwad is the 2nd character to appear the most episode along with Shake. **Unlike Shake, Meatwad's voice was never heard in Robot's Everywhere. *His, Master Shake, and Frylock's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Ice Age, and will hopefully appear on other movie spoof travels. See Also *http://aqua-teen-hunger-force.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Meatwad%27s_Dolls References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Aqua Teens Category:Anthropomorphic Food Items Category:Males Category:Meals